


Alarm

by SmallFluffyFox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFluffyFox/pseuds/SmallFluffyFox
Summary: Not sure where I was going with this. Just got bored one day.I didn't really edit it so it might be trash.Sorry.





	Alarm

"Shh..."

My half asleep self couldn't comprehend what was happening as my lover cradled me. I did as the voice said and attempted to go back to sleep.

I slept for about a minute, until my mind immediately jumped awake when I felt something forcing its way into my most private hole.

I yelped out from the sudden entry. But the surprise turned into pleasure as my lover pulled out then pushed back in again. We both moaned from the good feeling we experienced when he did.

"Mm... Hit... What are you-."

"Shh... Just go back to sleep." He whispered into my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I moaned again as he continued his cycle.

"B... Mm. H-how can I... Ah! If you're..." I trailed off. He flipped me on my back and quickly gave me a hard kiss on the lips. My hands moved to his cheek and back of his head as we started a passionate make out session.

His thrusts came one after another as we moaned and groaned through our kisses. We kept going like that for awhile until he eventually pulled away and started kissing my kissing my neck.

"Ah! Mm! H-Hit!" My moans filled the room. His tongue and lips doing their magic against my neck sent shivers down my spine and increased the pleasure of his cock slamming into my warm hole.

His hands traveled all around my body, grabbing and squeezing whatever sweet spot they could find.

My moans gradually got louder and louder as time went on. Hit's groans became more angry and more frequent as his thrusts kept getting harder and faster. He even growled from time to time.

I threw my head back and yelled out his name when I felt myself getting close. The purple assassin understood and started thrusting faster. His breathing became uneven and he continually groaned louder.

I arched my back as I entered a state of ecstasy. My walls squeezed around Hit's member almost painfully and my loud moan sent him over the edge. He finally reached his climax and quickly pulled out. He growled from the intense pleasure as his seed shot out and landed on my stomach.

We both sat there panting for awhile. He leaned over me and gave one last kiss. Hit rested his forehead against mine and a sigh escaped his lips.

The red eyed alien then told me those three sacred combination of words that he reserved only for me. I smiled dreamily and softly returned the words.


End file.
